Your Fan Fiction
by EvErythingISPoSSiblE
Summary: Books are known to be portals to other dimensions...or so people say. What if a world from a book was created because of all the strong feelings from readers across the world created it? What if you fell into New Moon? Well she did, and she never fell so hard before, and not just into the world itself, but for a certain someone that should not even exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Your Fan Fiction**

**My name is.. Well I wont say, I didn't say it then and I wont say it now. But I would very much like to tell you my story. And a story it was and will always be. Things like this are impossible, illogical and just don't happen. But none the less, please read. It is a fan fiction after all!**

2012 21st December

"Dad! Nothing is going to happen, why does nothing interesting ever happen! I was so looking forward to this day, the end of the world, BUT NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN!" I cried, bringing my hands to my head and poking my temples. "Everything interesting and exciting is gone, first Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter and now Twilight! It's all gone!"

"Darling calm down, I'm sure many people are very happy that nothing has happened. And there's still many other movies or books that are out there that will grab your attention just as much. Don't you read fan fiction, surely that's interesting?" My dad said in his deep voice. Sure fan fiction was something that kept me sane, but the real thing is what struck me. I pretty much shocked myself with the Twilight series. A vampire romance? Love the vampire bit but the romance? Nah! Not me! Or wasn't me till I became a crazy fan girl like so many others out there.

I hate the constant empty feeling! The feeling of loss! I want to know what happened to the Volturi after the confrontation in the field over Renesmee! I want to see what becomes of Nessie and Jacob, of the Cullens, of the ruthless leaders of the vampire world, surely they would not sit by and be mocked like they did? NO! Aro would surely have something up his sleeve!_ I wish I was there, an observer or something similar._

"Never mind, sorry dad, I'm going to go read some fan fiction now." I got up from the dining room chair and made my way to my room. A bit tired from all the excitement and disappointment of the days events.

Walking up to the window I looked out. "What ever high power is up there, why give us things like stories, fairy tales, stuff that makes us happy, but after the last paragraph, strip it away and be faced with this boring world?" _Whats the use, the laws of physics in this dimension does not permit vampire, witches and wizards, hobbits and orc stories to be real._

Slowly lowering myself onto my single bed, I grabbed the New Moon copy on my bedside table and opened it at the marker. Third time reading this, I am so sad!

...

Almost finished, yet again. I placed the open book upside down on my stomach, looking at the clock hung up at the far end of my wall, it read 23:05._ Doomsday is almost over._ Trying to force my eyes open, I placed the book marker in the current page I had stopped reading at, closed the book and gently set it down back on my bedside table.

"New moon." my favorite book of the Twilight series, mainly for the Volturi's introduction._ Just keep thinking about that and try not to fall sleep, you don't want anymore of those weird dreams. Waking up, floating and staring at your dreaming self below you. Its starting to get annoying, it's the same thing over the past week now._

My eye lids slowly closing, I sighed to myself. _Well what a fail this was._

I was gone.

...

I awoke suddenly to the distinct feeling of weightlessness, eyes opening to find the room in a much more vibrant and detailed scenery. Slowly getting out of my bed I walked up to the window and peered out. Something is odd, Its like being in Alice and Wonderland, everything is so colorful, it's as if it's not Night time, yet neither day time either. I turned around to find myself sleeping peacefully on my bed, the clock at the far end of my wall now reading 23:59. _Great another weird dream, at least this one is different and I'm not stuck floating above myself._

The feeling of enormous amount of pressure took over my chest, like someone was sitting on me, a very heavy person to be exact. A bright light over took the sky with a thunderous bang. It was then that I realized I was no longer inside my bedroom but rather outside my window floating, the ground two stories below and the pressure gone. I looked up to the sky, where the light came from to find a rip, like someone took scissors and cut into the center of a sheet. A very wide menacing rip in the starry sky, in the rip, pitch black with a faint blue light radiating from the edges.

It was all too much to come to grips with, it all felt so real but when I turned around to look in my window, there I was still fast a sleep, New Moon on my bedside table and the clock reading 00:00.

_This is all wrong, it's just a dream, maybe I'm beginning to reconsider the joy of doomsday. Imagine this being real! What if it is real? It feels real that's for sure! But I'm asleep, it can't be!_

The window started floating away, rather it was me floating away from my window. Turning around, I was floating towards that giant rip, the speed steadily increasing.

I shut my eyes tightly.

"Okay, calm down, it's just a dream, think of happy things."_ Like Bella reaching Edward at the clock tower in time._ Oh how my heart sang to that lovely reunion. _Think about meeting the Volturi for the first time._ Shivers of utter excitement every time their name were to pop up in one of the books. _That's it, think about New Moon, New Moon, New Moon._

I opened my eyes, vibrant blue shining in the corners and pure darkness slowly engulfing me. _I'm in the rip. I'm not awake, it is real I'm not waking up._ My panic rising to its peak. _This cant be a dream it feels too real its all too real!_

I squeezed my eyes shut, a sob escaping my lips as I finally let out all my fear in the form of crying.  
"I take it back, I don't want Doomsday to come."_ I want to go home, I want to finish New Moon again, then wake up and say good morning to my dad. I want to see my friends, obsess over twilight a bit more, then watch a movie. I don't want to die._

My mother used to tell me to think of things that would bring you to a happier place, it doesn't matter what it was, a movie a book anything, it would take you away from your fear. But she's dead, did she think of happier places when she was in her coma? Did she know we had to pull the plug or was she truly gone like the doctors said she was? I miss her, I need her.

What made me happy? Reading did. Those worlds always helped me escape, like Twilight.

_Twilight._

Noises started coming into place, my cries getting louder as I tried to drown out the sound of people talking. A hand touched my shoulder and my eyes shot open. I was crouching on stone paving under an awning. I got up and looked around, people in red robes were walking about.

"Miss, are you okay? Would you like the free tour?" I turned around to whom the hand on my shoulder belonged to. A woman, thin and beautiful looked at me through violet eyes. Lone wavy brunette hair reached the middle of her waist. She was holding flyers and a wore a white blouse tucked into a very skimpy work skirt, with daring grey wedges to match.

My fear was gone, in place panic rose to the maximum.

"Y..Y..You.." I trailed off.

"Right this way miss." Her lips faded to a grim line almost as if she was not pleased by something I did. She turned on her heel calling out to a few other people waiting around her.

"Follow me everyone."

_This is all too familiar, I'm dreaming, I must be._

My legs started moving without my consent, following Heidi and the other humans.

_What am I doing?_ We all know how this ends, she draws tourists in to Volterra castle for the feeding frenzy. _Why the hell am I following them._

All emotions left me, my breathing ceased as we started moving through an opened door in the center of two large stone pillars. The light about to fade out of site and into the darkened halls of Volterra castle.

_I'm dreaming about New Moon._

**The laws of physics does not allow such stories or fairy tales to be real. Monsters, super heroes, anything of the sort is forbidden, its illogical of course. But who said the laws of physics govern the other dimensions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**We all wish we had another life, maybe from a book or a movie. But when your really there, you start to realize there's a reason why it was just a wish and thankfully not reality.**

Chapter 2

The halls were lit by modern-day wall lighting. Seems the Volturi were keeping well intact with today's society. Apart from the old paintings hung up on the walls, everything seemed less...scary than I thought it would. Nonetheless, confusion and fear still lingered as the supposed dream kept dragging on and on.

_It's not everyday or night you dream something this realistic, and about New Moon, so enjoy!_ Regardless of trying to convince myself to relax, Heidi kept eyeing me and this feeling of too much realism had a tug on my mind.

The Halls seemed endless, painting after painting, heart beat after heart beat, too much was going on in my mind to take note of the art work, too much trying to not freak and play it all out. Too much to notice everyone's slight disturbance as we neared two large stone doors.

I looked around to the sudden loss of movement. Heidi moved forward to a wooden desk rounded to the corner of the hallway. Behind the desk... _Giana._

_This is it. The doors are going to open and..._

The doors flung open, and three very familiar faces came out. I sucked in a deep breath, feeling the blood rush to my face as I let out the breath in a loud squeak, all heads in the room turning towards my shocked figure.

"Edward, Bella, Alice, Oh my gosh, its you, it is you, maybe I can get used to this dream after all!" In all the hurry and rush to get every word out as quickly as possible, I started mumbling words about New Moon and Stephanie Meyers perfect description of their characters.

Edward whispered something in Alice's ear who then grabbed Bella close by, as if I were to harm her in some context. Bella looked more afraid of me than the fact we were in Volterra castle.

Time stood still for which felt like moments on end, the tour group becoming a little restless at the disruption, yet still slightly weary to say anything.

My gaze drifted to the floor, all the excitement gone.  
_Back to square one, this isn't right at all, shouldn't I be able to control whats happening in a dream?_

"The tour has been cut short, we will send out another one within the hour." A voice shouted out over the starring human figures in front of me. Two hands grabbed my shoulders, squeezing down hard and pushing me towards the front of the tour group. I took in a pained breath as the hands dug in deep, Edward, Bella and Alice silently stepping in front of me to walk into the next room. A bang sounded behind, the doors closing and leaving silence in its wake. Horror filled me as I knew where I was, what was in store.

_Great._

The Hands on my shoulders let go. And finally I turned and looked around. Behind me a tall, very muscular man stood with his short, cropped dark brown hair and black orbs glaring down at me, a frown displayed on his sharp features. _Felix._ Behind him standing just in front of the large stone doors stood an inch smaller man, shoulder length dark brown hair, average in size but a still very strong complexion. _Demetri._

My heart beat sped up, this feeling, it was unrecognizable. Pure horror? Wonder? Excitement? Confusion? Realization that waking up will probably never happen? I was here, this was it, I fell down the rabbit hole because I wanted more, never truly satisfied with a life where I had everything. Always more. And like Alice, finding a way back couldn't be harder, especially when you're in front of..."The Volturi."

"She even seems to know who we are." I turned around, Edward, Alice and Bella now standing to my left, eyes dead on the three ruthless Vampire kings. Oh Stephanie Meyer did not do them justice. Marcus sat on the far left, a bored expression yet a slight sparkle in his eyes, was this amusing to him? His hand was rested on his chin and his elbow on his chair. His black hair falling just past his shoulders. To the far right, Caius, now walking down the marble steps towards us. A hard, angry expression lurking on his face, eyes black as the nights sky and as sharp as a blade. His straight hair falling just past his shoulder blades, was as white as his skin.

"Well do you deny it mortal!? It is quite obvious by your little outburst you know more than you should!" Caius was frightening, his faced was sturdy but his eyes dug into your soul threatening to wrench it out.

"Hmmm, this is indeed a rather interesting day, If I may say so myself." The third most powerful Volturi ruler slowly glided to where Caius stood, three meters from where I was standing. He was elegant in every way you could imagine. His thick raven hair was long and just below the elbow. He looked no older than his late twenties and had a well-defined build to prove it. He stood with such grace, hands resting within one another and his head ever so slightly tilted to the right. His dark eyes were examining me from head to toe, with no more than a curious presence swimming within them.

My legs ready to give way.

"Do you not find it strange brother, that the moment the Cullen boy turns up, two mortals now know of our existence? Surely you have taken it into consideration. This is madness!"

"Now now Caius, we do not know the entire story apparently. Dear Edward does not know of this child, I have seen it in his memories. But that does not include Isabella, for I can not see anything within her mind." Aro glided and closed the distance between us. "So who are you, mia cara?" His hands reached down and wrapped themselves around my own, a shock rippled from the tips of my fingers spreading through out my body like a jolt of electricity. _Huh?_ His eyes locked onto mine. They were black, he was hungry and I would have been his meal if it weren't for my little outburst in the hall.

The corners of his mouth twitched and stretched into a small smile. His face softened and his eyes disconnected from my own. He turned and glided over to where Marcus now stood, his hand resting on his shoulder.

"I see why you are so interested in her brother, its been a while since you have involved yourself as such." Aro's voice was high enough for myself to understand. His mouth started moving fast and I realized he was talking so that the vampires in the room could hear, but too low for the humans to make out.

Alice, Edward and Bella slowly made their way out of the throne room accompanied by Felix and Demetri. I have never felt so bare, the main characters of the twilight saga were leaving me with the kings and their guard. The large stone doors closed behind them leaving any and all chances of even a slight possibility of me some how staying alive, gone.

_Was it something Aro saw? Did he see that I do not belong here, that this place should not even exist? Or maybe that I'm dreaming. Oh no what if it made him angry, is that why he looked at me the way he did?_

I tucked my head in my hands, trying to regulate my breathing, and all the thoughts pulsating through my mind.

"Child, we will not hurt you." A soothing voice echoed through my ears. My hands dropped by my sides, and a finger came under my chin lifting my head to meet the eyes of the one vampire, I would never have thought be even the slightest bit interested in anything at all! "Marcus."

"Yes." A small pained smile edged itself onto his face. "May I ask how you know of us child?"

I sucked in a breath, and began explaining what I would never of thought I would be explaining. One of the most craziest stories in the world. BY FAR! _If I live, or if I die, If I wake up or if I never do. It doesn't matter._

"I don't understand it myself." My voice came out muffled. I licked my lips and started again.

"I know everything about the Volturi, The Cullens. I've been reading about your lives for years." I looked down at my feet.

"Carry on!" Cauis's voice shouted in the distance, sending a cold chill down my spine.

"You're just words, paragraphs, pages, chapters and books. Characters created by an author. Your not supposed to exist. I've thought about it, that maybe I'm dreaming, but I still haven't woken up, it all feels too real." I looked up into Marcus's calm eyes. _What was he thinking?_

"I know about Didyme." I saw his face morph into a pained expression. "I'm sorry." _Maybe I shouldn't have said that._ I looked to my hands and began again.

"You can read relationships. Aro can read every memory and thought you've ever had, just by touching your bare skin. Caius...he doesn't have a power, as far as I know. Ummm... I know that you just talked to Edward about Bella, about how she knows about your kind, and that its forbidden for a human to have such knowledge. You let them go, in the promise that Edward will change her." A slight laugh escaped my lips. Heat rose to my cheeks as I looked up to find Aro at Marcus's side. "I have been in love with your life since the moment I read about it, never actually thought Id be here. Boy have I changed my opinion fast." I rolled my eyes at the last statement.

"Do you expect us to believe such nonsense? Do you take us for fools? A book? Its absurd!" Caius growled and made his way towards me. "The point of the matter here, is that you, a human knows of us. At least you are aware of what happens to humans who know too much!"

"Brother, that's enough!" Aro came in breathing distance of me, slowly picking up my hands and placing them within his own. I flinched from the same electric shock as the one before rippled through out my body. His eyes gazing deeply into my own, as soft as the man standing next to him. "You know mia cara, I can not read your mind, neither could young Edward. Marcus can not see your ties either." He closed his eyes tightly, as if thinking hard on what to say next. "It's as if you, yourself does not exist." He opened his eyes and dropped my hands. "What you have said, is rather extreme. You can not blame some of us for finding it...strange." He took in an unnecessarily deep breath and took a few steps back to stand beside Marcus once again. "If it were any other human, we would not be having this conversation, mio amore."

_What?_ My eyes opened wide. _What did he just call me?_

"As dear Isabella portrayed, potential gifts. You yourself are portraying them as well. Which is suspicious of course, yet not the reason we are having this conversation." Aro spoke in a careful tone, slowly examining every word before it left his lips.

"Just get on with it already brother, I have had quite enough of all this." Caius snorted and crossed his arms, now standing a few feet away from Aro and Marcus.

"Just because Marcus can not see your ties, does not mean he can not see mine. One specific tie leads to an unfamiliar source, a blank in the room if you must." Aro's eyes looked deeper into my own, examining every blink, every breath, heartbeat and every movement I took. I wanted to turn away, I felt eyes digging into me from every corner of the room. But I cant. I'm stuck, my eyes are stuck on him.

"A strong bond, one that has appeared within the last few minutes of you being here. May I ask your name mio amore?"

_There! He said it again! My name? MY NAME? Wait! Whats my name? Oh my gosh!_

"I...I..I don't know..my name." I stuttered. Was it the shock effecting my memory some how? Why cant I remember my name? My eyes quickly lowered to the floor, blinking rapidly, trying to take everything in.

I looked up back into the eyes of the man from a book, a man looking at me with such love in his eyes. Suddenly before I knew it, it left my lips.

"Why are you calling me your love?"

Caius pushed past Marcus, now standing too close for comfort and fear of safety. Aro grabbed his shoulder inclining him to not take a step closer.

"Because you're his mate mortal! HIS MATE!"

**A Mate, A Twin Flame, a True Love. It's the same thing right? If that person doesn't exist in this world, are they still out there some where, and if they are, could you possibly meet them one day? In another dimension, another world? I believe so, or I did. Some times denial saves the pain till later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and leave a trail.**

Chapter 3

I'm not sure how long its been since that incident in the throne room. Heidi escorted me back to a room after I broke down in front of the three rulers. Everything was getting to me, I want to go home and the worst thing is I don't know how the hell to go about it!

After goodness knows how long of crying. I got off the cold floor and took in my surroundings. It was beautiful to say the least, but admiration of anything right now wasn't on the list.

A king sized bed with draped mustard and red silks was placed in the center of the room facing the entrance door five meters away. Under it a large dark red circular carpet spreading out two meters from the bed, encrusted with gold lining. Giant windows took over the far end of the room covered by heavy black curtains. A black chandelier hung above the bed and lit up the room in a dull eerie glow. There were two wooden doors near the entrance, but looking inside was not an option. Who knows what was beyond there?_ Maybe some torture room with knives and other gruesome stuff. _The thought sent a shiver down my spine.

I picked up the sleeves of my jumper and wiped my eyes. Good thing I didn't sleep in pajamas or I would have looked like an even greater fool landing up here with hello kitty plastered on my rear. Still does not help the fact that I ended up here in the first place! It has broken physics! LITERALLY! Unless I'm dead...

I jumped at the sound of the door opening. Heidi walked in with a tray of food.

"Sorry to startle you, Master Aro told me to bring you something to eat." She came and put the tray on the bed. "I wasn't sure what you would like so Giana made this for you." She eyed me nervously. "I know what was said back there was probably a great shock, unless you're not quite sure what it means? You know...Master Aro's mate?"

I walked towards the bed where the tray was placed. I had forgotten about what was said back there, it still felt so unreal. I was more upset about how I ended up here rather than the...other...situation.

_Oh no! When I broke down, did Aro think I rejected him? Did I?_

Heidi was in front of me. "Listen, to be Master Aro's mate is one of the biggest things. Master Caius was lucky to find his mate, and well, it seems you already know about Lady Didyme, rest her soul." She looked at the floor then back at me. Her eyes piercing through my own.

"Master Aro has a wife named Sulpicia. He married her to keep the status of the Volturi at a stable high. Obviously you showing up has pushed that over the edge, especially with your little fit in the throne room. Everyone thinks you're not good for him, I don't think you are either." She tore her eyes away and slowly walked to the door. "But Master Aro cares, unfortunately he has no choice in the matter, so be careful what you say around him. The guard will be keeping a close eye on you." She opened the door and let herself out, slamming the door behind her.

I stood there shell-shocked. Aro cares? Sure I get how the mate bond can be so big, but he's a story character and that's all I know him from. I don't know him as a person and I certainly don't know if I harbor the same feelings! Something tugged itself at my chest and quickly trying to ignore it I brought my gaze to the tray of food. It was lasagna and a glass of orange juice. Strange enough I hardly felt hungry, sleepy or even in need of a rest room.

Ignoring the food I walked to the entrance door and turned the handle. It opened, would have thought they'd lock me in for safe keeping. I glanced left and right through the thin corridor and tiptoed out onto the red carpet. I made my way right, tiptoeing as fast as I could to find a way out. The halls were dimly lit by candle light, giving it the same eerie glow as my room, and not enough light to see as much as Id like to.

I turned again walking down a wider corridor lined with paintings, my movement became slower as I took time to examine them. Most of them were paintings of war, which was a topic I wasn't completely fond of. One particular painting streaked my attention. As I walked up to it I realized what it was. It looked exactly the way it was described in Twilight. There in all their glory was Aro, Marcus and Caius on a balcony indoors, observing a party below. In the far right hand side was Carlisle.

My attention came back to the figure standing in the middle. He was beautiful, like a dark angel, ever so deadly yet so attractive you couldn't help but be drawn in. My hand reached up and traced the outline of the angel, taking in every bit of detail the painting portrayed.

_How could I be his mate! Me, out of everyone, a person that's not from this world be the mate of this! Its like arranged marriage, minus the marriage bit. It's not right, it's not fair, I could never be with him and him with me. Were worlds apart. He's probably a dream and I'm going to wake up in tears if I let myself go here. I swore once and I will swear it again, I will never fall in love nor will I find someone who could have the power to destroy me._

My hand dropped and I lowered my head.

_I need to go home._

I spun around and bumped into something hard. My head shot up and my eyes met bright milky red irises. Both my hands flew to my mouth as I let out a gasp and backed into the wall where the painting was hung.

Aro's mouth curved up into a small smile, his soft eyes still holding mine. "Sorry to interrupt you." A chuckle left his lips which softened my menacing thoughts.

"Um, how long were you standing there?" My hands lowered and pushed myself away from the wall. Heat crept across my cheeks as my eyes drifted to anything but the angels own in front of me.

"Long enough. You shouldn't be wandering around here by yourself, you're in a castle full of creatures that consider you their meal." He came beside me, observing the painting I was previously studying a little too hard on.

"Do you like it?"

"Mhmm."

I turned around to look at the painting once again. My eyes drifted to the man beside me, he was taller than me only by a few inches. His hands were resting behind his back his gaze fixed on the painting in front of us.

His eyes shot to mine and I quickly averted my own.

"I...uhh..sorry." I glanced back towards the painting.

"There is no need to apologize, mio amore." I glanced back up at him. Was this the real Aro, soft-spoken with such love in his eyes, or was it all an act?

"I would like to talk to you somewhere more private if I may?" His hand outstretched in a gesture for my own. Silently contemplating whether it was a good idea or not to deny an offer by him, I slowly placed my hand in his. The electric shock I felt the first time from his touch rippled through out my body once again, making me draw in a deep breath at the unfamiliar feeling.

We were now walking side by side down the corridor, my breaths were short-lived as air seemed scarce being so closed to the man walking beside me, hand in hand. The electricity ceased but heat replaced it and I could make out the small smile edged onto his lips at the corner of my eye.

_I'm not exactly as amused as you seem to be.._

Thoughts spun through my mind on the silent journey through the corridors, being so close to him and his hand still tightly holding onto mine was jumbling up every thought and feeling I had.

The corridors became a lot wider and the ceiling stretched into colored glass as we came to a halt in front of a giant stone door. The border had stone carvings of dragons and knights.

Aro let go of my hand and held the door open for myself to walk through. I didn't glance up at him, rather I walked in silently, standing still in the sudden shock at the wonder in front of me. It looked like a study of some sort but not just a mere study. It was massive! Bookshelves and bookshelves lined along side one another. A blue carpet was plastered on the floor with gold and green swirls, the ceiling arched up in stone, and large glass chandeliers hung from every corner of the room...four of them! At the far end of the room a desk the size of a long dining table sat with six wooden chairs neatly tucked in and books stacked all over the desk space. Five large colored windows were in front the large desk, all open letting in a cool breeze. A lone table sat at the corner of the room, three wooden chairs were untucked but resembled carved dragons, papers were littered all over the work space.

I let out the breath I was holding in for what seemed ages. The smell immediately hit me, the smell of old books, dust and, roses?

"Right this way, mio amore." Aro's voice shot through my ears bringing me back to reality. His hand gently touched my shoulder as he moved forward guiding me to the desk in the corner of the room. "You may sit wherever, this desk is usually used by myself or my brothers." His voice was soft and soothing, it calmed my nerves along with the cool breeze, helping me sit in the chair next to Aro's in the center.

I placed my hands in my lap slowly looking up to Aro's calm expression. His chair faced mine, legs crossed and his elbow resting on the desk beside him. He smiled and looked at the paperwork gathering it up in lightening speed and placing it neatly in one pile beside him.

"I do apologize for the time it took for us to be having this talk. It should not have waited even a moment." He smiled at me, his eyes searching my own for any emotions I was giving away.

Heat once again rose to my cheeks as he let out a small chuckle. "Do not look so nervous mio amore, I will not harm you in any way. I just wish to talk about earlier this morning and about your life." His legs uncrossed from one another as his face became more serious. "I will not force you into anything you do not wish, but I do ask for you to stay here and live with me for a month at the least. It may not make sense now for you are mortal, but in time, things change." He slowly got up from his chair and came behind my own.

Daring not to move away I sat in silence listening to what he was to say next.

"As for changing you, as you well know we can not let you go as a human, but I will give you time to adjust, within a month." His breath came down to my ear as my whole body froze. "Even if you may not feel this bond to its extent as a mortal, once you are turned I have no doubt that you will truly begin to realize what it all means."

_Woah!_ A shiver went all the way up my neck prickling at my scalp.

He came around sitting in his seat once again. Looking at me with a grin stretched from one corner of his mouth to the next. "As well as you not knowing your identity, I would still like to know about your life, and this 'book' you speak of. It has drawn my attention that maybe you are suffering amnesia and in this book of what you know us from is just another way of eventually remembering and of whom or how you gained this knowledge."

I finally braved up the courage to talk. "A question for a question then?" I asked, my voice slightly shaky.

"Fair enough, mio amore." He smiled a devilish smile at me, excitement swimming in his eyes as he clapped his hands and leaned back into his chair.

I giggled at his childish act which seemed to make him smile more. A little calmer now despite the chilling words on an earlier note, I began my first question.

"Well apart from what I have 'read', and what I'm told, you have a wife, don't you?" It wasn't the question I wanted to ask but it was the one that was going to have come out sooner or later.

"Hmmm, starting with the larger ones first. As you wish, yes I am currently married, but I'm sure Heidi told you what you needed to know about that." He brought his two hands together entwining his fingers well bringing them up to his chin. His gaze was dead set on my own.

"How did you.."

"How did I know about what Heidi had said?" He chuckled at this. "Mio amore, for one that knows so much about us, you should know I have ears and eyes in every corner of the castle. But now it is my turn to ask the question. Two, if I have counted correctly."

I smiled up at him. This wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. I was actually beginning to feel a little more relaxed than first walking in.

"First question. You flinch when I touch you, you must have felt what I felt at first, what was it exactly?"

My cheeks burned.

_Awkward! Maybe not so relaxed after all!_

"I...uhhhh."

"Go on..."

"N... r..really... Was probably static electricity or s..something..." I didn't sound so convincing, the stuttering gave away everything.

A grin stretched across his face. "Static? Interesting. But now for question two." His grin dropped and a pained expression made its way on to his face. He quickly covered it by straightening his posture and looking towards the stack of papers.

"What do you know of my sister Didyme?"

_Uh oh._

**The past haunts us all, some greater than others, some more than most.**


End file.
